Previously, many types of exercise suits have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for increasing exertion and labor to the muscles of the human body. In some cases, prior art has employed a single one piece suit using elastic bands embedded between layers of the suit to provide resistance against the movement of the wearer, particularly the arm and leg muscles. Others have added weights or restrictive elastic materials to the garment in one form or the other.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 3,759,510 Jackson, J. W. 18 September 1973 4,065,814 Fox, E. N. 3 January 1978 4,267,607 Tino, A. 19 May 1981 4,384,369 Prince, L. 24 May 1983 4,390,999 Lawson, et al 5 July 1983 4,607,640 McCusker, L. H. 26 August 1986 4,670,913 Morell, et al 9 June 1987 4,890,336 Worton, B. 2 January 1990 4,910,802 Malloy, E. A. 27 March 1990 4,922,551 Anthes, G. 8 May 1990 ______________________________________
Fox U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,814
This patent is directed to a one-piece elastic body toning suit. The suit 10 comprises a shirt section 14, a waist portion 32 and a trouser section 34. Suit 10 has an outer layer 42 and an inner layer 44 formed from cotton, nylon, polyester or acrylic, and cotton, respectively. Disposed along the front and back of suit 10 between layers 42 and 44 are two elongated vertical elastic band members 48 and 58. Band members 48, 58 terminate at the bottom of the suit leg portions 36 and 37, respectively, and have affixed to their ends triangular strap members 48 and 70, respectively. Strap members 68, 70 are adapted to receive the feet of the suit's wearer. When suit 10 is worn, band members 48, 58 are placed under tension by the downward pulling exerted by the feet of the user on strap member 68, 70, thereby creating pressure on the muscles of the body.
Tino U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,601
This patent is directed to pantyhose. The pantyhose 10 comprises a waist portion 15 and pants portion 11 and a pair of connected leg portions 12. Leg portions are provided with reinforcing bands 13 and 14 in the area of the thighs to facilitate the wearer in stretching the leg sections to the legs when the pantyhose 10 are fitted.
Lawson U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,999
This patent is direct to pantyhose with body bulge control. The pantyhose comprise a girdle portion 10, an elastic waistband 11 and a pair of hosiery leg portions 12 and 13. The upper end portion of leg portions 12 and 13 are provided with elastic or SPANDEX yarn, indicated at 14, to provide a medium amount of compressive force against a wearer's upper thighs.
McOusker U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,640
This patent is directed to a athletic/industrial brassiere with protective inserts. The brassiere 11 comprises a stretchable band 12 that encircles the thoracic cage, hook end elements 13 attached to the ends of band 12, and right and left breast portions 14R and 14L, respectively. Breast portions 14R and 14L comprise outer and inner fabric layers 17A and 17B, respectively. Fabric layers 17A, 17B are stitched together in a manner that defines a thin pocket on each breast portion. Plastic inserts 21R and 21L made from high density polyethylene are inserted into the pockets to protect the user's thoracic cage from forces of impact.
Malloy U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,802
This patent is directed to an exercise suit. The suit 10 is made of a stretchable fabric such as nylon and comprises a unitary construction including a torso portion 11 and pants 12 joined by a waist portion. Torso section 11 and pants 12 include a series of conduits for elastic bands. Referring to FIG. 1, the sleeves include upper and lower elastic bands 18a and 18b, 19a and 19b, 20a and 20b, and 21a and 21b. Lower and upper elastic bands are secured together by serrated toothbuckles 29. The elastic bands are adjustable to provide a desired pre-load or tension determining the level of exercise of a wearer of suit 10. The elastic bands on the pants 12 serve the same function as those on the torso section. However, elastic band 24, located on the waist portion, merely maintains the suit 10 at a predetermined orientation relative to the user.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Jackson, Price, Morell et al, Worton and Anthes,